


Dribbles

by CartoonRenigade



Category: South Park
Genre: Character Death, Description of a Corpse, Domestic Fluf, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Music Based Fics, Other, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonRenigade/pseuds/CartoonRenigade
Summary: Short fics that are going to be based on my personal playlist of songs that make me cry.Not all of them are going to be sad.Will update tags with each post.





	1. Fourth of July

Kenny stirred awake, the feeling of thin bony finger running through his thick mangled hair woke him up. He sits up staring at dull green eyes, soft, loving, sweet.

 The only time he’s ever seen them that way.

 “Oh my baby, Kenny, You’re such a sweet boy.” Kenny swallows hard, holding back the tears threatening to spill over. His mother seemed to age 20 years in one night, her once vibrant fiery red hair is now graying and thinning, plump youthful skin now sunken and sallow, body once standing proud and strong withering away right before his eyes.

 “Just for you mom.” He fakes a smile the best he can, he holds her shaking hand gently in his own. Feeling the pads of callouses from years of manual labor to keep the family afloat when she was sober. Kenny rubs circles on the back of her hand trying to comfort her.

 “Baby why are you crying?” She smiles softly, her eyes crinkle at the genuine gesture. “You know we all have to go some time,”

_Kenny sat in his Home Economics class, bored out of his mind waiting for the lecture on how to bag the perfect sugar daddy to end. It seems his prayers have been answered when the secretary called him to the front office._

_Any joy he felt suddenly dissipated when he saw Karen and some police officers in the lobby of the front office. He cautiously walked in, his body on high alert._

_“Kennith McCormick?” One of the officers asked._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Why don’t you have a seat for me son?” Kenny peaked his eyebrow and looked at the seat next to Karen, she looks stiff, her stare is vacant. Everything about her body language screams that she wants out._

  _“I think I’ll be fine standing up.” The officer just nodded his head, not wanting to argue._

  _“There, uh, seemed to be a really bad dispute over at your house hold.” Kenny crossed his arms, did they really call him out of class for what’s basically routine at this point? “And, uh, when our dispatchers finally got to the scene it seemed the house was empty.” Kenny looked over at Karen, he can see she’s trying her hardest to not cry._

  _“Well um- eghm- it wasn’t empty, we found your mother unconscious, she seemed to have,” The officer swallows, the sound resonates in the silent room. “Sustained life threatening injuries.”  Kenny felt his body run cold, he locks his knees in place keeping up the calm and collected facade he’s learned through the years. “She’s currently at Hell’s Pass in the ICU, we can take y’all there so you can- uh-” The officer paused, Kenny knows what he wants to say. His eyes begging the officer to say the words he knows that he wants to. “see her.”_

  ** _Coward_**

  _Kenny is not too sure if he’s calling the officer or himself that. It’s fitting for both of them._

 Death was never really Kenny’s strong suit, sure he died on the near daily, but the death of others wasn’t a concept he fully grasped.

 Seeing the nurses cover up his mother with the blanket, one scribbles down her time of death, the hospital’s Father prays for her spirit, Karen cries in the corner as a nurse consoles her.

 All of that reminds Kenny of the absolute fact; People die and stay dead.

 No matter how much you want to kick and scream, call them ungrateful, horrible, selfish, disgusting, wretched, or even tell them that you love them they will never come back. 


	2. Coconut Ranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick little Bendy fic.

Bebe throws her body on the dingy sofa, “GOD! Why are customers such disgusting creatures?” Wendy giggles from her place in the kitchen. 

“Glad to see you made it home safe.” She emerges out of the small room and sits down in the love seat next to Bebe.

“Barely, I almost fought a bitch just because she said our Coconut macaroons were burnt. Like bitch, the bottoms are supposed to be that dark golden brown color, it means the egg whites are fully cooked. But of course some dumb cunt soccer-mom won’t know that.”

Wendy smiles at her girlfriend, a burst of joy sparks in her heart hearing her rant about her day. She stands up making her way over to the ugly green corduroy sofa. Bebe sits up fully aware of what's going to happen next. As soon as Wendy plants her ass on the seat Bebe places her head on her lap, the long slender fingers of her girlfriend gently massages her scalp. She cant help but smile up at her.

“I’ll go help you kick her ass,” Bebe laughs, she doesn’t know how she managed to get Wendy.

All the years of pining over her, all of the nights where she would cry to Red about her unrequited love, all the days she spent daydreaming of moments exactly like this. She was,  **is** , the most perfect woman: during high school the was salutatorian, the prom queen, the perfect well rounded american dream girl, now living the life of a top environmentalist lawyer. 

While Bebe is just, Bebe, the stoner who dropped out in her junior year and only got the job she has because her mom knows the owner.  

It was dumb luck that she saw Wendy crying at the bar. Dumb luck that her and Stan were off. Dumb luck that the reason why they broke up this time was Wendy questioning her sexuality. 

“- The potatoes should be done baking pretty soon and I was thinking we can watch that documentary that Piper keeps recommending us.” Wendy continued to list off suggestions of what they can do for the rest of the night. Bebe is half listening too intrigued by the natural glow of her girlfriend’s beauty.

She sits up a little, and plants a loving kiss on Wendy’s lips. “I’m home” Wendy smiles and kisses her back.

“Welcome back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uQShZNLJfk)


	3. Galapagos (For the Fish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter implies suicide and describes a corpse (in not too graphic detail.) if any of this makes you uncomfortable skip it

Tweek sat at the edge of the cliff, the sound of distant seagulls and waves hitting the rocks below, calms him. He takes a deep breath the crisp salty air fills his lungs, stinging due to the cold. 

 This is the second year of his tradition, he places a bottle of Jack Daniels next to him, he digs through the breast pocket of his suit jacket and pulls out two joints and a lighter.

 “Here’s to you, you dumb fucker.” He holds up a joint to the sky. 

 He takes a heavy hit, keeping the smoke in for as long as possible. He lets it out in a cough, he subdues it by taking a swig of alcohol.

 Life wasn’t supposed to be like this, Instead of drinking alone mourning a friend, they should be together making fun of their exes who decided to marry each other.

 Instead Kenny decided to kill himself, like the selfish asshole he always has been. 

 Tweek takes another swig, half the bottle almost gone. The joint he was smoking, completely burnt out, the depressing effect slowing down the world around him. He pours out the rest of the bottle over the cliff side, throws the other joint over the edge. 

 Kenny would’ve yelled at him for wasting perfectly good weed, Tweek smirks at the idea. 

 The thought of being yelled at used to bring him dread but he would take that over his current situation any day. They should be drinking and laughing that their exes are celebrating their 5th wedding anniversary while still living in the shitty podunk town they grew up in, while they moved on and found success in what they wanted to do.

 Tweek slides backwards careful no to let his inebriated state kill him. He stands up and steadies himself the world spins for a second before he stumbles over on his way back to his car. His foot gives out from under him but he’s held up by someone before he can fall on his ass. 

 “Careful dude.” Tweek looks up and his chest swells, he swallows, fixes his posture and hugs Kenny as tight as possible. “What’s up, are you okay?”  

 Tweek doesn’t know why he feels this way. The sensation of joy, guilt, sadness washed over him, making him this sad sappy mess that he is right now. His hands balling up Kenny’s shirt, his tears staining it. The last time tweek felt like this was when his mother died, maybe it’s residual from that. 

 Or maybe he did lose Kenny, he vaguely remembers a dream he had where he was walking on this beach and he found Kenny’s body bloated, blue and a mangled mess from being tossed around the rocky shore, his eyes pale and glossy. In his dream he didn’t cry, he didn’t explode in anger, instead he sat next to him not daring to touch him. Next thing he knew he was being pulled away from the corpse by a police officer, then he was asked too many questions at once, before he woke up he was handed an earn and a hefty bill for a cremation. 

 Thank God it was all a dream. 

 Tweek looks at Kenny’s face his eyes are sullen, he’s not even looking back at him, as if he’s guilty of something. 

 

It was just a dream wasn’t it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song  
> So I feel that I should explain that I wrote this with the head cannon that people can remember Kenny's deaths if they don't see his physical form.


	4. It's Cool, We Can Still Be Friends

“Thank you for coming.” Tweeks eyes are rimmed with red, his nose pinker than usual.

“Of course, I’m always here for you.” Craig leans down and hugs him, taking in his sent of fabric softener, coffee, and mothballs. A scent he misses lingering on his own skin.

“Sorry that I called you I- I, uh, uhgg. I just don’t want to be alone tonight.” It was a common occurrence, Tweek’s parents would be out of town for a Coffee and Wine festival, Tweek stayed behind pretending to be okay. He never was okay, so before the sun fully set Craig would be at his doorstep like the loyal dog he is.

“It’s alright, I stopped by the red box to get some movies.” Tweek sniffles a small smile forms at the gesture. He walks in letting Craig follow, he makes his way to the kitchen while craig pops in the DVD.

“Do you want coffee?”

“I’ll take a hot cocoa.” He sits on the couch, watching the pre rolls for the movie, he doesn’t even remember what movie he choose just what ever poster was the most bright anti horror looking.

Tweek walks in with two mugs, a pale blue ‘world’s greatest dad’ and a solid orange, he hands the blue one to craig who happily takes in and sets it on the table. Soon the DVD menu plays, the instrumentals of a whimsical adventure song plays. He presses the play button as Tweek sits on the opposite end of the couch.

It’s boring and long, Craig can barely keep his eyes open. He can hear the occasional light snoring coming from Tweek. He shouldn’t be doing this, every one he talks to keeps telling him that he keeps making the same mistake.

They already broke up a year ago, he shouldn’t be at his every beck and call. But here he is sitting in his living room half watching a shitty kids film with no plot, trying to ignore the hurt he’s been through.

Their breakup was messy, picking up the pieces after was the hardest thing Craig had to do. It seemed like every time he was starting to heal he would cut himself on a piece of shrapnel.

They haven’t even split after a full week when Tweek would call him over so he didn’t have to sleep alone. The first night was the hardest, he tried not to cry when he would hear the gentle snores right next to him, he left early using the excuse of school the next day. He didn’t even go to class, he just spent the day drinking whatever liquor he and kenny could get their hands on without their parents noticing.

It wasn’t even fun since Kenny was scolding him for giving in to Tweek. Craig went home feeling even more like shit that he did that morning. When he got home his dad looked like he wanted to say something but instead he just shook his head and continued looking at his phone.

That same night he got another call from Tweek and the process repeated itself.

Craig finally looked over to the sleeping body four feet away from him. Tweek’s shoulders would rise and fall with every breath, it looks more prominent since he’s in a balled position. Criag gets up and heads to the linen closet to pull out a knit blanket, he covers Tweek and heads to the kitchen.

Rummaging through the cabinets he finally finds a bottle of whisky and poured a generous amount in to his mug, the high proof drink curdles the milk instantly but Craig drinks it anyway.

A small amount of regret is worth trying to erase the bigger regrets he has.

The chunks go down with a fight but he holds back the need to vomit. As soon as the concoction hits his stomach his whole body aches. He holds on to the counter while he steadied his breathing taking every ounce of energy to not throw up.

“Craig?” He whips around a little too quick, he slides down keeping his head between his knees.

“Oh god are you okay!?”

“Yeah, yeah, just nauseous.” He doesn’t lift his head, the alcohol already affecting him, he feels the room spinning through his closed eyes. He’s glad that he put the bottle away, the last thing Tweek need to know is that he’s been drinking his pain away.

“Do you need anything? I think we have pepto,”

“No, I’m good, I just need to breathe it out.” Craig hears the clinking of glasses then the warmth of Tweek next to him, hearing the tap run makes his head spin. He hears the glass clink on the ceramic tile under him.

“Y-you don’t have to drink it now.” Craig wants to leave, he should have left as soon as Tweek fell asleep, called Kenny so they can drink his dad’s cheap whisky till everything became a blur.

Instead he stays here, stuck in Tweek’s kitchen taking deep breaths hoping to quell everything.

He reaches a trance like state, taking his brain out of this situation.

He comes back when he hears a plastic bucket hit the floor next to him, and with that he wretches everything that was in his stomach. The smell of alcohol and stomach acid burn his nose, he knows that Tweek smells it too, his face says it all. But instead of showing any concern he shifts his face of pity and switches it to a stoic one.

“I think you should go home.” Tweek is right, Craig shouldn’t be here, he should’ve never picked up his call. “I’ll call Kenny for you he can take you home.”

They sat in silence, the ticking of a clock in the kitchen is the only sound that fills the space. Soon a knock at the front door brings both of their attention, Tweek gets up to answer it. Kenny stands at the door, Craig can’t really hear what they’re saying, but the heavy boot steps lets him know that Kenny is pissed. He hoists up craig, placing most of his body weight on himself, he tells Tweek goodbye as they walk out through the front door.

“You’re a fucking idiot, why do you keep doing this?” Craig doesn’t answer, he lets Kenny continue to berate him, he deserves it. They make the walk to Kenny’s house, both of his parents are out so it’s quiet, a rare occurrence. “God I don’t want to be baby sitting you every time you decide to fuck up you life. I’m getting tired of this craig.”

“I’m getting tired of this Craig! I try to help you, but you just shut me out and act like everything's okay. It’s not okay Criag!” Tweek is yelling at him, his voice booms through the empty house. Craig is sitting on his bed, his parents and little sister are out for a celebration dinner, he’s not allowed to go since he failed one of his classes.

“It’s really not a big deal.”

“There you go again! Not that big of a deal! Fuck you.” Tweek paces around the room, hands gripping his hair tight, Craig doesn’t even remember what started the fight, all he can remember that night was that everything escalated, he got angry, he said things he shouldn’t have, Tweek left crying. When he woke up the morning after they were over. They had one more fight after that, it was the second night that Tweek asked him to sleep over. It wasn’t as explosive as the first one but it felt like the fall out from the previous one just dug deeper into his skin. He remembers what started that one though. The simple words of **_“You hurt me”_** and even simpler words of ** _“I'm sorry”_ **All his life Craig learned that ** _I’m sorry’s_ **were made to fix problems but instead this one just made things worse.

Apparently he doesn’t feel emotions, which at some point he started to believe. It took him crying while leaving Tweek’s house to go to Kenny’s for him to realize that he is a human, not the robot monster Tweek made him out to be.

He doesn’t know what weird cat and mouse game he and Tweek were playing, everytime he spent the night over at his place it seemed that Tweek was trying to drive him over the edge to make him show some sort of emotion. Craig never gave in instead he let everything out with Kenny.

Craig feels his head pound when the light from Kenny’s tattered curtains filters through, he knows it’s not from the whisky but all the crying he inevitably did. He finds himself as he usually does, cuddled up to Kenny and his face caked in tears. Kenny is too good to him, because at the end of the night it always ends up with him coddling Craig after giving him an earful. Letting him cry out everything, babble on about something that'll never be, and his inevitable vomiting from too much alcohol. He puts up with a lot for him.  

Craig sits and rubs his face, feeling his skin starting to flake from dehydration.

“Feeling better?” He looks at Kenny, who’s staring up at him from his comfortable position.

“I think so?” He feels Kenny’s hand rub his back, he relaxes into the touch.

“I think we should stop this.” His hand is still moving up and down Craig’s back. “this is only hurting both of us, I know it’s going to be hard but it hurts to know that the only times you come over or call me over are when you were with him.” Kenny now switched over to running his fingernails on his spine, he doesn’t want to feel the quivers from Criag crying. “I know I sound selfish, but I feel that I'm just enabling you.” Kenny stops, which draws craigs attention his eyes are swollen and red, Kenny swallows any guilt and opens his mouth to speak. “

Years down the line you’ll thank me for this. Don’t worry though, we can still be friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ The song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSMHcT-TqJw)

**Author's Note:**

> [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vq5NvJvr55Q)


End file.
